


Till Death Do Us Part.

by LaReina



Series: Our Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Human Derek Hale, Kidnapped Derek, Killer Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale Was His And Only His Till The End Of Time. Now That He Had Derek, He Wasn't Going To Let Him Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fic Was An Early Birthday Gift To Myself, So Happy Early Birthday To Me! I'm Going To Hell For This.
> 
> This Fic Contains Non-Con And Mpreg, So If You Aren't Interested In These Things Or If They Upset You Please Do Not Continue To Read.
> 
> All Mistakes Are Mine Along With The Shitty Plot.  
> Enjoy!  
> -LaReina-

Derek groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, only to realize that he couldn't move.

His wrists were strapped by restraints attached to the metal of a bed frame. Derek tested the restraints with a small tug and found his movements slow and sluggish like. His suspicions of his legs being in the same state were confirmed as the cuffs around his ankles were heavy enough to feel.

Despite the fact Derek was chained and held in an unknown place, that wasn't what set him off into panic. No, the fact that he was dressed in a wedding dress made Derek’s heart beat faster.

Derek racked his brain and tried to remember what happened before he woke up in the tiny unfurnished room. 

 

 

Derek sighed as he sat on one of the small benches in the park and breathed in the fresh air. It had been a while since he left his apartment, he was still stuck on his third chapter of his next book and couldn't find any inspiration.

For the fourth time in half an hour Derek noticed the same man pass him.  
The first time Derek had assumed the guy was just passing by. The second time he thought he was lost, new to the small town. Now Derek was wondering if he was up to something.

They weren't exactly in the best neighbourhood and Beacon Hills currently had a murderer on the loose. Derek eyed the young man wearily before sighing as he realized it was getting dark and soon everyone would be off the streets. 

Derek pushed himself of the bench and started off in the direction of his apartment complex.

Out of the corner of his eye Derek noticed the man starting to trail him. Derek put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and slightly picked up his pace. 

“Excuse me?” The young man called out, only a few feet behind Derek.  
Derek turned around and was met with darkness.

 

Lost in thought, Derek missed the sound of footprints coming towards him and jolted when the man from before suddenly came into view.

“You’re awake! I was worried you would sleep through the ceremony.”

Derek simply stared as the crazy man ranted about the lovely ‘ceremony’ they were going to have.

Derek groaned as the drugs seemed to kick in again. Everything passed in a blur, a different man came in mumbling words but before taking his leave, he slipped something on Derek’s and the strangers’ fingers.

The next time Derek woke, it was to the feeling of fingers tracing his clit. Blushing, Derek jerked his legs, whining in protest when he couldn't close them.

“Shh, its okay Baby. No need to feel embarrassed, we just have to consummate our marriage.” The man said giddily. 

“Who are you?” Derek asked groggily while turning his head away.

The man giggled maniacally before lifting his hand to show Derek the band around his finger. "I'm your Husband, silly."

 

Derek Hale, was his future husbands' name. He immediately took interest in the man when Isaac brought him to work. Derek was insanely attractive from his bulging muscles to his sparkling emerald eyes and charming smile.

Following that first meeting, Stiles began to follow Derek everywhere, trips to the grocery store, restaurants,work, he's always been there watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Stiles only recently began to kill when Derek's sisters would drag him to go clubbing with him. His wolf rumbled in approval at the sight of Derek but growled as the wandering eyes of both men and woman tried to get his mate’s attention. Those who touched Derek ended up severely punished and on the news later in the evening. 

Everyone had to learn, Derek Hale was his.

 

The man began to hum as he worked down the dress over Derek's wide shoulders. As the dress bunched around his hips, Stiles moved down to free Derek’s ankles from where they were cuffed only to keep them held within his hands. “No kicking,” he said, squeezing hard to show he meant business. Stiles pulled the remainder of the gown off, discarding it on the floor, before situating himself between Derek’s spread legs.

 

The man eagerly buried his face between his thighs, Stiles groaned as the wetness of his cunt coated his lips and chin. His tongue licking and teasing at his folds, causing Derek to stifle a moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

“God, you taste so fucking good, baby. Let Stiles hear the pretty noises you make.” he panted.

Derek opened his mouth to snap at the man, but Stiles buried his tongue between his thighs again, and all Derek could do was let out a silent moan and arch into it. Stiles' eyes grew feral and dark as he drove his fingers into Derek's slippery cunt. Derek cried out as Stiles' hand worked furiously between his legs. 

His body trembled beneath the onslaught, leaving him only hanging onto his sanity by a thread. Each breath punched its way from his lungs and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

Derek bucked his hips and came, letting out a low whine. He then turned his head, refusing to make eye contact and blushed in shame. He had enjoyed the way the man looked at him with so much love and affection while opening him up.

Stiles licked his lips as he sat up and climbed off the bed, ridding himself of the suit he wore for the wedding. Settling himself between Derek's opened legs once again, Stiles leaned down and stared into his eyes. Stiles ran his fingers aimlessly over Derek's flat stomach. "I'm gonna knot you, fill you up with my cum and breed my pups inside you." Stiles growled out.

Derek's eyes widened, "Wait, wha-?"

Stiles rubbed his cock between Derek’s folds before lining up his cock, letting out a growl as he pushed his length in the tight heat.

Derek opened his mouth, making a series of protesting noises. He was only 26, he wasnt ready for kids, especially with a murdering stranger.

 

Gripping Derek's hips, Stiles began to roughly slam in and out of Derek's stretched out pussy.

 

Stiles' thrusts sped up. "Fuck, you'll look so good pregnant Derek. Belly sticking out, our puppies growing..."

 

Derek didn't know if it was just his imagination or if Stiles seemed thicker. At first Derek put it down to the fact that he felt swollen from the pounding he was receiving, but it became apparent that he wasn't imagining it. The base of Stiles' cock really was getting thicker. 

 

Helplessly, Derek struggled weakly against his bindings as Stiles impaled him, opening him up. The thickness at the base of his dick barely entering him.

 

"Nnn, I think you're ready to take my knot, now." Stiles growled, grinding up against Derek, trying to force more of his knot into him.

Rocking, he gripped Derek's hips, forcing his cock forward. His strength was no match for Derek. His knot penetrated Derek, opening him up like he had never been opened up before, completely unlike a human cock. Stiles moaned pushing deeper, forcing the last of his knot into Derek until his pussy clamped around the base of his cock, the knot fully inside of him.

 

Through it all, Derek screamed until he was hoarse and still it didn't stop. The knot in him grew, forcing Stiles' dick deeper into him and opening him up until his toes cramped from curling. It grew easily to the size of his fist, maybe even a little more, ruining his pussy for good. 

 

The werewolf's knot rubbed against his g-spot every time he moved. Soon, Derek's shudders of pain mixed with shudders of pleasure. He writhed and bucked against Stiles, whimpering and moaning as he violated him, hurting him and making his pussy gush all at once.

 

"Fuck, get ready baby. I'm gonna cum." Stiles moaned, rocking his hips. His balls tingled, drawing up tightly against his body. His muscles tensed and he pushed forward, trying to get as deep as he possibly could. 

 

He spurted his hot cum deep into Derek, giving himself the best possible opportunity to produce pups from his husband. Wave after wave of orgasm took him, gushing cum into Derek for several long minutes, filling his womb completely with his seed.

 

Derek moaned and whimpered underneath Stiles, jerking as he filled him completely with his cum. Derek felt bloated, cramped. He gasped before he began struggling to get away from Stiles’ never ending flow of cum. He then watched in horror as his abdomen started to grow and bulge.

 

Stiles finished with a low sigh and hunched over Derek. His hips jerked a few times before he settled, locked deep in his Husband's cunt, his knot stopping even a drop of his cum from escaping. He stroked Derek's stomach before swooping down and claiming his lips. 

“Soon you'll grow nice and round with our puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading.


End file.
